


【授权翻译】Some Dares You Can't Back Down From

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, a little wincest, and a little angelcest, debriel, if you're looking for them, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas被Gab拉着去了Winchester家的派对。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Some Dares You Can't Back Down From

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Dares You Can't Back Down From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506699) by [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully). 



Cas不确定自己为什么会同意来这个派对，他应该呆在自己家里而不是Winchester家。Gabriel逼他来的。任何哀求和贿赂都没有用，Castiel最终只能满足他的要求。现在他们刚到而且准备在院子里找个地方停车，这是件难事，院子里停了太多车了。有人在跑来跑去，尖叫，灌酒，接吻，无论你把视线移到哪里都能看见这些事。没错，这个派对绝对是Winchester式的。  
“你应该至少表现得像你想来这里。”Gabriel用肘轻戳他。  
“你应该让我呆在家里。”Cas怒视对方。  
“我需要一个保持清醒的司机。”Gabriel回答，“另外你也该停止挣扎去找点乐子啦。”  
他尽量跟紧Gabriel，但是这个小恶魔跑得太快了。Cas审视整个房间，想要找到他哥哥但是感觉对方像是完全消失了。人群里没有他的朋友，也许有Gabriel的，但对方的朋友又不是他的。他只想要一个呆在家里完成家庭作业然后看看电视的安静夜晚。说实话这很难吗？  
他的视线被一个站在角落里看上去比周围人都高的家伙吸引了。那个男生背对着他的方向在和某个人说话，他显得很慌张而且受挫，微抱着两条手臂。当他往旁边移了一点之后Castiel看到了和他说话的人，没错那个人除了是Dean Winchester还能是谁呢。Dean在大笑时不时还翻个白眼，显然有些享受他们之间的争吵。最后那个男生转过身来，Cas终于看到了对方的脸。哦那当然是Sam Winchester了。Castiel忽然对自己觉得角落里那个神秘男人不知道为什么看上去很辣的想法感到羞愧，因为他现在知道对方只是Sam Winchester了。而且是那个有个挺有名气的哥哥的Sam Winchester。虽然不是什么好名声。  
Sam从他身边大步走过的时候带着火气，但他为无意中撞到自己作了短暂的道歉。至少这孩子挺有礼貌的不是吗。Cas注意到Dean看着他弟弟走开的时候表情很严肃。但是那种表情没持续多长时间，一个非常高，非常苗条，非常漂亮的有着黑褐色头发和浅黑色皮肤的妹子把手搭在了Dean的手臂上。这个场景有点私人了，Cas不该再看下去所以移开了视线。  
“找到乐子了吗我的弟弟？”一只手搂住了他的肩膀随之而来的是一个熟悉的声音。  
“鉴于你抛弃了我留我一个人在这儿？”Cas咬牙切齿地说 “我不太可能说我在这儿找到了乐子。”  
“哦别这样嘛，”Gabriel翻白眼的样子特别像他刚刚看到Dean翻白眼的样子。  
Gabriel带着他去喝一杯，虽然Cas应该是保持清醒的司机。他们两个都有点醉了，Gabe几乎是可悲的尝试当Cas的僚机，想要给对方来一次助攻。但是大部分妹子不是清醒到对他没兴趣就是醉到根本就没法对话。Castiel并不嫉妒Gabriel，虽然对方似乎总能在正确时间勾搭到妹子（或者一个可怜的，醉得不知道方向的骚年）。不，他才不嫉妒。至少不是特别嫉妒。  
人群开始慢慢离开或者醉死在派对上。现在，至少一半的人离开了房子，还有四成醉得睡着了，剩下的那点人继续维持着派对。  
“现在我们能走了吗？”Cas注意到自己的声音有点含糊不清。  
“不，我在这里还有个目标没达成！”Gabriel用一种明显醉了的语气请求。  
“那个目标是什么？”Castiel说话的时候带着得意的表情。  
“让你来一发，”Gabriel戳戳自己胸口，“而我要和Dean Winchester来一发。”  
“你已经醉到没法表达自己的想法了吗？”Castiel一开始只是轻笑，然后在酒精的作用下开始大笑。  
“我觉得我表达得很清楚了！”Gabriel撸了一把自己的头发。  
“你什么时候迷上了Dean Winchester？”Castiel彻底糊涂了，他到底应该在自己醉倒之前先坐下来还是就这么等着。  
“自从他亲自邀请我来这个派对，”Gabriel回答，“他的眼睛简直该死的疯狂。”好吧，Gabe不能再喝了。  
“随你怎么说，”Cas翻了个白眼，他们应该回家了但是还是坐下比较好，他们俩都醉到不能开车了。  
接下来的事一次性发生了。Gabriel把Dean叫过来，他们开始聊天，大笑，然后又喝了几杯。Sam也慢慢加入到了这个小圈子里。他们只是站着然后聊天，也许Cas也喝了几杯。下一次Cas环顾房间的时候已经没有人还站着了。所有人最终不是走了就是醉死了。突然他们的小圈子就变得私人了。  
Cas不知道Gabriel是怎么说服他们上楼去的。他的哥哥是个出色的推销员，甚至在他醉到上楼梯都费劲的时候。他们走向Sam的房间。  
“为什么我们要去我的房间？”Sam问道，他的声音听起来和Cas一样含糊不清。  
“因为我不想知道谁在我的房间里。”Dean大笑起来，然后Gabriel也笑了，Cas发现自己也跟着笑了笑。接下来Cas开始思考这到底有啥好笑的。  
Cas被他哥哥拽着坐到地上。他们都坐下来围成一个圈。他看见Gabriel眼里恶作剧般的神情。哦对了，那种我还是很有可能达成目标的神情。如果Gabriel能找到机会和Dean来一发，那就是今晚了。  
他们继续聊了一会儿天，但没聊太久。他们都醉到很难继续很好的交谈了，而且Gabriel每几秒钟就会不受控制地碰一碰Dean。Castiel开始懒得评价自己哥哥了。他开始往Sam那边靠。Castiel现在才正确意识到这家伙有多大个。他甚至不记得为什么他哥哥要把他们拖到这里来了。  
“我们该玩个游戏。”Gabriel在和Dean打趣的过程中建议。  
“什么游戏？”Castiel已经开始怀疑他哥哥的目的了。  
“真心话大冒险。”Gabriel挑了挑他的眉毛。  
不，不，不，不，别玩这个。Castiel恨死这个游戏了。他哥哥是分享这个游戏的最糟人选。他想Dean也不会比Gabe好到哪去。  
在他能意识到之前Dean就已经同意了玩这个游戏。Sam也慢慢认同了这个主意。Gabriel给了Cas一个恳求的表情，即使醉了他哥哥也能说服任何人。Cas叹了口气，点点头说他可以玩。在决定谁先开始的问题上他们小小地争论了一下，但是最终Gabriel用谁也搞不清楚是怎么回事的理由说服大家成为了第一个人。  
“所以Cassie，”那是Gabe标志性的邪恶笑容，“真心话还是大冒险？”  
“真心话。”Cas怒视对方。  
“这房间里有谁吸引你的吗？”Gabriel问，他们已经奔跑在去往地狱的毁灭之路上了。而且这还只是刚开始。  
“有。”Cas回答。  
“谁？”Sam瞥了一眼他。  
“这不是问题的一部分。”Cas努力维持严肃的表情，即使他的身体还在和酒精作斗争。  
每个人在第一轮都选了真心话，只是为了预热游戏。Cas知道了Sam以前化过妆，Dean穿过一次女式内裤，而Gabriel是个双性恋。就算他早就知道了最后一个，但前两个还是让他小小的震惊了一下，也许还有点好笑。  
“好了Gabriel，”Dean转过头对着Gabe，“真心话还是大冒险？”  
“大冒险，宝贝，”Gabriel笑开，“我说我们该进入游戏的下个阶段了。”  
“大冒险，”Dean想了一会儿，“你亲Cas怎么样，而且可不是啄一下那么简单的亲法。”  
“但是我们是兄...”Cas的话被Gabriel的嘴唇打断了。  
他不能说这完全不舒服，但是这倒是特别尴尬，而且还有点敏感。不过至少Gabe的嘴唇很柔软而且他没用上舌头。Cas最后认定这是个纯洁的吻，明天一早他不会讨厌自己。  
当Gabriel离开的时候Cas基本能读出他哥哥的想法。像是：'有时候为了得到你想上的家伙的注意你必须做一些糟糕的事情。'实际上他能读出对方的想法只是因为Castiel已经听过上千次这样的话了，每当Gabriel又把他推到他一点也不想经历的糟糕处境里时他都能听到这样的话。有趣的是Cas每次做这种事都是因为Gabriel，没有一次是他自己引起的。  
“那你呢Sam？”Gabriel转过头对着那个高个男孩，“真心话还是大冒险？”  
“大冒险。”Sam说这句话的时候看上去很紧张，他的眼神拂过Dean像是在抓住一个救生圈。  
“亲你哥哥，”他看向Dean，“而且可不是啄一下那么简单的亲法。”这要变成一场怪异的亲吻大战了，Cas刚刚感觉到空气中的硝烟。  
在带给Cas困扰的同时这个吻也让他感觉有点兴奋。Dean绝对是在炫耀。起初Sam还在抗拒这个吻，但是最后Dean的动作让这一切真像这么一回事了。Castiel猜Dean有能力用一个吻把所有人都拉下水。今晚他证明这个招数对他自己的兄弟同样奏效。  
这个游戏慢慢地变得越来越荒谬。而且问题出在在Dean和Gabriel的环节上。每一次他们都选择大冒险然后亲来亲去。基本上Cas和Sam就是坐在那里看着Dean和Gabriel亲热。对于其他人来说这可能很有趣，但对于Cas来说，一点也不。Sam响亮地咳了几声，试图让他们不要在这里就脱光衣服。Cas也跟着他咳了几声。最终他们的哥哥们分开了。  
“真心话还是大冒险？”Gabriel看着Dean的神情有些恍惚。  
“大冒险。”Dean的眼神从Gabe的嘴唇移回他的眼睛。  
“那么和我去另一个房间吧。”Gabriel咧开嘴笑了。  
只用了两秒钟Dean就起身还把Cas的哥哥拉了起来。在他们俩走向房门的时候Gabriel转过头对着Cas眨了下眼。哦，明天就能听到Dean技术有多好还有他等不及找个时间再来一发了。  
Sam还是盘腿坐在Cas旁边。他看上去有点尴尬，他个子太大了所以要折起来看上去还是有点困难。Cas花了点时间仔细观察Sam。在心里评价出对方每一个漂亮的地方。Sam看起来有点太高挑了，虽然他还没“长熟”。Sam的头发很长，刚好到他宽阔的肩膀上。Sam的手很大【这里是说like paws】，但是很漂亮而且很适合他。Cas意识到Gabriel也许并不是心里只有自己。也许他是想把Sam留给Cas当礼物，为了和平献上祭品那样的。  
“我该走了，”Sam尴尬地低下头，“我很抱歉我哥哥表现得...嗯，像他自己。”  
“我哥哥也不怎么样，”Castiel耸耸肩，“但是你没必要离开。”好吧，他的声音听起来有点太急切了，“你知道的，如果你不想走。”  
“真的？”Sam看起来有点困惑。  
他们俩沉默了一会儿。Castiel想说点什么，也许Sam也想，但是没有人采取行动。如果有人的哥哥和你的哥哥现在正在另一个房间里来一发你也很难找到合适的句子。至少Cas不知道该说什么。  
“所以你觉得我们的哥哥在...”Sam没有说下去。  
“很有可能。”Cas点点头。  
“天哪，”Sam撸了一把头发，“明天就能听到你哥哥技术有多好还有Dean等不及找个时间再来一发了。”  
Cas瞥了一眼Sam。这话由他说出来很奇怪。简直太奇怪了。他没有继续思考这有多奇怪因为Sam甩了甩头发让它们回到原位。Castiel吞了口口水，这可能是他见过的做这个动作的所有人里最性感的了。就算他还在受酒精的影响，但他确定自己是在足够清醒的情况下下这个结论的。  
“这里是不是有点热？”Castiel自己扇了扇风。  
“确实是。”Sam点点头，但是不知道为什么当Sam把他的法兰绒衬衫脱下了的时候好像更热了。卧槽为什么一个小鬼的身材这么好？  
“嗯。”Castiel点头但是不是为了回答任何问题，Sam穿着背心的样子感觉更好看了。  
“真心话还是大冒险？”Sam问的时候带着微笑，他脸上留下两个完美的酒窝。  
“什么？”Cas困惑地看着他。  
“真心话还是大冒险？”Sam督促他。  
“大冒险。”我的天啊他刚刚说了什么？  
“你得亲我。”Sam靠过去，他的手指滑过Cas的脸颊。  
他真的有的选吗？说实话，一个漂亮的男孩带着充满笑意的眼睛然后叫你亲他。这里根本没有第二个选项。根本没有。  
Castiel向Sam靠近。他们好像在几乎要接吻的状态下徘徊了几个小时，实际上可能只有几秒。Sam是那个主动缩短距离的家伙，他温柔地压上Cas的嘴唇。Sam的嘴唇有点干燥，但Castiel的也是。但是不知道为什么，它还是让人感觉很柔软。这很棒。真的非常棒。比Cas经历过的所以值得一提的感觉还要棒。他是不是该为此谢谢Gabriel？因为他实在不想给他哥哥任何幸灾乐祸的理由。  
当Sam离开的时候Cas向前追逐他的嘴唇。他不想这个吻这么快完结。他睁开眼睛目光向上飘看见对方淡褐色的眼睛也在看着自己。对于任何人来说它们都实在是太美了。Sam的手还停在Cas脸上，他的拇指向下滑过抚摸着Castiel的下唇。当然是充满爱意的抚摸。  
没过多久他们开始再次接吻，这一次更激烈了。他们短暂地碰到对方牙齿，短暂地关上嘴唇，短暂地搅动舌头。这一切在一种平稳的节奏里自然发生了，他们用一种奇怪的方式开启了对方。Castiel没想到他们间的连接就这么发生了。上帝啊，他就是尝不够Sam舌头上的味道，只属于他自己的味道。Cas几乎想不到比这更好的味道了。他们的呼吸带着一点点酒味，但是只是一点点，绝对不会掩盖对方的味道。  
没有预兆的，Castiel靠近然后爬上Sam的膝盖。更多的接触明显是有必要的。最后他总算能把手放在Sam的手臂上了，它们摸上去很棒而且很温暖。Sam一开始还发出了惊讶的声音但他没有推开对方，这是个好迹象。Cas只想全身心投入亲吻这个男孩，即使他并不放荡。他没可能达到他哥哥的那个水平，和第二次见面的人来一发，但是他们可以在第三次，或者第四次的时候这么干。  
他极不情愿地离开了，但是Sam以一种兴奋和贪婪的方式看着他。他们俩的呼吸搅合在一起。Cas改变了早先的想法，现在Sam看起来比之前甩头发的时候更性感了。Sam让他改变了想法。  
“真心话还是大冒险？”Castiel找回呼吸，他的手仍然在Sam的胸口画着圈。  
“大冒险。”Sam舔了舔他的下嘴唇，然后笑了笑。  
“你敢和我约会吗。”Castiel给他一个干净的吻。  
“我还从来没逃避过任何一次大冒险呢。”Sam用另一个吻作为回应。

 

the end


End file.
